Two halves of a whole
by Believingforever780
Summary: Danny Phantom , the halfa hero , has been missing for 20 years , ever since an incident called the 'great ghost hunt' . However , how does this involve Robin , the boy wonder ? Read on to find out .
1. Chapter 1

Today was a sunny day at Mount Justice . The heroes were planning a surprise birthday party for a certain little bird . The ladies were preparing the party food and the men were decorating the cave and the party games . Just then , a flashing robin logo with the words ' You have 5 minutes to get ready ' appeared on the computer and TV screen and then dissapeared after 10 seconds .

Everyone hurried up to finish their duties .Wally ( known as Kid Flash , partner of the Flash ) panicked and launched a rainbow confetti cone at Kaulder ( known as Aqualad , partner of the Aquaman ) , covering him in confetti . Clark ( known as Superman , the man of steel ) then closed the lights and everyone went hiding in various places . After about 5 seconds , the zeta tube lighted up and three figures came out . They were Robin ( also known as Richard "Dick" Grayson , partner of the Batman , a halve of the dynamic duo ) , Batman ( also known as Bruce Wayne , Billionaire , the dark knight , the other halve of the dynamic duo ) and Agent A ( also known as Alfred Pennyworth , butler to Bruce Wayne and the Batman ) wearing casual clothes , without masks .All the heroes know each other identities . Robin had told his team his secret identity two weeks ago , with permission from Batman .

Dick looked around and saw the back of Kaulder head , his hair covered in rainbow confetti , hiding behind the couch . " Hey , Bruce ? Seems like Wally and Arty have finally made Kaldur crack up . " Two shouts of "HEY" was heard from behind the couch , followed by a tiny "opps" . Dick cackled with delight , having already known where everyone was hiding , due to his superd detective skills . The heroes (expect the birthday boy and his mentor) then quickly stood up from their hiding spots and exclaimed "SURPRISE , HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY , ROBIN/RICHARD/DICK!!! " .

Dick then went over and greeted everyone . " Thanks , everyone . " Wally zipped over and lifted Dick into a bro hug ."Hey ,bro .Happybirthday.Areyouhungry,cuziamcanwestarteatingnow-" Slam ! "OW!" Wally got punched in the arm by Artemis . Dick then got quickly hugged by Artemis , who once again started blickering with Wally again . Dick giggled at the sight . Dick thought in the mind link to the other members of the team . ' Hey , guys .Arty and Wally fighting like an old married couple seems to never get old , doesnt it ? ' There were replies of 'Yes' and laughter from the others .

Superman clapped his hands and turned everyone's attention over to him . " Now that the birthday boy is here , the party officially begins ! First , we will start with the food prepared by the ladies . Then , the presents will be given to the birthday boy and after that , everyone , by that I also mean you , Bruce , will play the games prepared by the men . Now , let's all be seated at the dinning room . " Everyone went to the dinning room . Dick sat down in the middle of the couch , with his family surrounding him . Alfred bought a three layered multi-favour cake and set it down in front of Dick .

Everyone begin to clap their hands and sing the birthday song . " Happy birthday to you ! Happy birthday to you ! " Dicks face became red from the attention he is receiving . " Happy birthday to Dickie , happy birthday to you !!! " Dick felt so happy at that moment , while cutting the cake , that his cheeks were hurting from all the smiling he has done . Dinah ( known as Black Canary , trainer of the Young Justice team , a member of the Justice League ) called out to everyone to settle down and that the cake will be served soon . The flashes instantly zipped to their seats , holding a fork and a knife , ready for some cake . The others followed shortly . Diana (known as Wonder Woman , an amazon , a member of the Justice League ) and Dinah teamworked together to serve the cake to everyone .

Dick took a bit . He hummed in enjoyment at all of the flavours exploding in his mouth . " Tastes great as always , Al . Thanks for baking the cake ! " Alfred smiled in a grandfatherly way at Dick . "Youre welcome , master Dick . " Bruce spoke up . " Soo , chum . Are you enjoying the party so far ? " " Oh , definitely . It is WAY asterous than the -finger quote ' birthday celebration ' yesterday . I mean it , did you know how much I had to SUFFER from all those pinches on my cheeks-" Bruce smiled fondly as Dick continued to ramble on and on about the event yesterday . As Bruce has to maintain his social image , he has to organise a birthday celebration event every year for Dick and himself , as it is expected from him by the society . To make up for all the "torture" that Dick had to suffer yesterday , a private superheroes only birthday party will be held on the next day , which is now .

Soon , after all the party food were finished eaten up by everyone , it was time to give their presents to the birthday boy . Dick had received many asterous presents , such as the latest gadgets , spell charms to be used in emergencies only , Batman merchadise , Superman merchandise ( eye roll from Bruce ) , ect . After everyone had given their presents , it was Bruces turn . Bruce felt nervous . He was worried , VERY worried , as his present will affect their relationship . In what way , he doesnt know , but since he is the Batman , no one notices his conflict , expect for his little bird . Using the top secret non-verbal language known as the famous bat-speak , Dick asked Bruce about why he looks worried , while raising his eyebrow in a questioning manner . Bruce replied that it is nothing that Dick should be worrying about , by giving an almost invincible shake of his head . After finishing their conversation , Bruce sat down next to Dick and gave him a folder . Dick looked at it , confused .

Wally cheered to him , vibrating in exicitement . " Hey , Rob . Cmon , open it ! I-bet-it-is-something-cooler-than-last-years-present ! Maybe , its-a-bunch-of-tickets-to-the-worlds-best-themepark-ever! Oh , you-better-invite-me-YOUCH!!" Artemis gave him a sassy smile . " THAT are for not shutting up , motor mouth . " They then started blickering - _again_ . Megan spoke up , clasping her hands together . " Dick , I think you should open it . It looks special and _really_ important . " Connor grunted , agreeing with Megan . Kaulder tried to pry Artemis and Wally apart from each other . The adults also encouraged Dick . Hearing everyones encouragements , Dick opened the folder and took out documents . Dick read the papers , blinked in shock and then turned to look at Bruce , with a hopeful look on his face . He whispered . " Is this _real_ ? " Bruce looked back , with the same look on his face . " Yes or no ? "

Dicks face broke into a smile , as bright as the sun . He squeled in delight . " OH , MY GOSH ! YES , YES !!! " Dick jumped onto Bruces lap , hugging him with all his might and Bruce returned the hug with the same feriousness , the papers lying temporary forgotten on the table . The heroes looked at the pair , confused by Dicks reaction , until Alfred spoke up , with a proud smile on his face . " My , it seems to be that Master Dick has agreed to get adopted by Master Bruce . May we congratulate this special occassion . " The other heroes faces dawned in understanding and then Alfred clapped his hands and there was a crescendo of clapping and congratulations from everyone for the new (almost ) official father and son . Bruce and Dick parted from their hug , looking pleased and happy . Bruce took out a pen from his pocket and gave it to Dick , who quickly signed his consent on the adoption papers . Dick then tightly hugged Alfred , who hugged him back in a grandfatherly way . " _Oh_ , _Alfred !_ You are my grandfather now ! I-Im so ... _happy_ ! *sniff* " Dick sobbed . He couldnt help it . He was just _so_ _o happy_ ! " I am very delighted to have you as my grandson too , Dick . " Dick stopped hugging and wiped his eyes . " Thank you , _grandpa_ and thank you , _Dad_. " Bruce smiled softly at his little bird , the light to his dark .

Dick then got surrounded by his family , everyone congratulating him . Dick , at that moment , felt like the happiest boy in the whole universe . He hadnt felt like this before , ever since his parents had died and he was taken away from his home . He wished that nothing , _absolutely nothing_ , will ruin his new , dyfunctional , superpowered family . ( _Of course , we , readers , know that something bad always invitably happens ._ ) That is the same for this family of superheroes . For , it was time for the prophesized child to awaken and fulfill his prophercy .

 _ **The child of two worlds,**_

 _Dick , while chatting with Megan about the recipe book she had gotten for him , felt something snap in his head and frozed up , his eyes glazed , as if he is in a trance ._

 _ **With life and death in his veins,**_

 _" Dick , whats wrong ? " Megan held out a hand towards Dicks shoulder , when she touched him , she flinched back in surprise , as Dick SCREAMED . His back bent backward , head thrown back , his eyes and voice full of pain and terror ._

 _ **A pure heart of gold ,**_

 _He dropped to the ground , holding his head , still screaming and screaming . His body shaking as if he was being shocked with thousands , upon thousands of electricity ._

 _ **Despise betrayal and pain,**_

 _Bruce and Superman , tried to hold him down and pry his hands from his head . It wasnt easy . " DIANA , help me hold his arm steady . " Dinah sat down next to Bruce , trying to hold Dicks arm down , without hurting him ._

 _ **With allies of both worlds**_

 _Bruce pulled out a syringe filled with anestesia from his secret utility belt . He quickly injected it into Dicks arm. He waited for it to take effect ._

 _ **Shall reawaken and,**_

 _The girls sat on the ground , covering their ears , with the men hugging them to their chests .They all tried to block out the screaming , while covering their eyes and wishing for it to end ._

 _ **Bring peace and glory to both worlds .**_

 _The drug kicked into effect almost instanly , the screaming fading , until Dick layed unconcious . Everyone felt scared out of their minds . They were relieved that whatever that was is over now . However , they werent aware that for Dick , this was just the beginning ._


	2. Chapter 2

_Dick woke up and opened his eyes . He got up and saw that he is in a weird place where everything is white , expect for himself . Strange ,the last thing he remembers is having a birthday party with his family ._ _" Hello? Is anyone here ? BRUCE ! WALLY ! CONNOR ! Oh , come on . THIS IS NOT FUNNY AT ALL ! GUYS!" Dick ran around in the seemingly endless white , looking for a clue , anything really , to know how he got here in the first place ._

 _After a while , he slowed down and slumped onto the ground , banging his fist , frustated nearly to tears .He couldn't find anyone in the seemingly endless whiteness . He was so scared and lonely . He just wanted to go home and see his family again ._

" Rob , dude ! When will you wake up ? "

 _While Dick was feeling distraught , heavy on the dis , two figures appeared behind him . Sharing a glance , one of the figure placed his hand on Dicks shoulder . Dick , startled by the unexpected touch , quickly rolled away and stood up in a battle stance , ready to face whoever it was ._

 _However , after looking at the figures clearly , his jaw dropped open in shock and he numbly lowered his stance ._ _The two figures were boys , both of whom looked like the SAME age , SAME height , SAME body shape , heck , they even had the SAME face , if you ignored the hair and eye colour differences ._

 _One of the figures has white hair and glowing green and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt and pants , a white vest-type hoodie , a white utility belt and a symbol on his chest . He has a supernatural ghostly glow coming off of him . The other one has mixed black and white hair and his right eye is blue , while the other eye is green , the same glowing shade as the other ._

 _He wore a white hooded cape , with the hood down , green goggles on his head , black armour-like clothes , combat boots and a white utility belt , with a glowing green and blue scarab . He also has a symbol on his chest . Strangely , he had a glowing flying crown above his head, a glowing ring on his finger and a shiny detailed scarab on his right side , as if he is a prince or a king from the medevial ages ._

" Everyone are missing you a lot , especially Bruce- "

 _However , it wasnt their ghostly appearance that had shocked him , what had shocked him was the fact that they looked like exactly like HIM . The SAME face , SAME height , SAME everything !_ _The prince like guy raised his hand in a peaceful gesture ._ _" Hello . It is great to finally meet you , Dick . Please understand that we mean no harm . We just want to discuss something VERY important with you . "_

 _Dick stood there , gapping like an idiot , scrambling on what to say . Gathering his thoughts , he fired off his questions ._ _" Why do you two look like me ? AND who are you two and where are we ? Did you bring me here ? Are you two clones of me with enhanced DNA ? " Dick stared accussingly at them , waiting for answers ._

" -are you having a nightmare ? Cuz I can see your eyes rolling- . "

 _The white-haired one raised his hands and gestured for Dick to calm down ._ _" Whoa , dude . Calm down . I promise , that my buddy and I , will explain EVERYTHING . Ok ? Lets sit in a circle . "_ _He sat on the ground , looking expectedly at the others , as if he is going to have a picnic . The prince sigh and sat down too . Dick warily followed suit , although he kept at least an arm distant away from the boys ._

 _The hooded one spoke up . " Richard . The idiot sitting next to me- " " HEY! " " -is called Daniel Phantom , Dan for short , he is your past self , after me , and I am Prince Daevi Fantomo . You may say that I am both your past self , before Daniel and your future self . We are in a dream plane inside our mind . "_

 _Dick let out an confused " Huh? " at what he had just heard . Thoughts runned through his head like WHAT ! Me , a prince ! And I was a GHOST TWICE ! ._ _Daniel piped up . " Soo, basicly you are the reincarnation of me and prince ghostly and I are the ghosts of your past lifes , or the future . We are hear to tell you something REALLLLLYYY important . "_

" Oh , Robin . If you wake up faster , I will bake your favourite cookies only for you! "

 _" And that is ? " Daniel and Daevi shared a glance ._

" _Well , there is a prophecy about us , as one being , saving the world again . T_ _he villian is supposely from Daevi s time era . We dont know who it is yet . All we know is that both the ghost world and the human world will be destroyed , if we dont become one again ." Daniel spoke up ,with a serious look in his eyes_. _Dick asked ." What will happen to us if we combine and become one ? "_

 _" Our souls will combine and you will regain your memories of your past lifes . Also , you will become half ghost with all the same abilities as before . " Daevi answered truthfully . Dick pondered over the information and narrowed his eyes at the word ' half ghost ' . " What do you mean by becoming a half ghost ? "_

" Robin , Robin , wake up . "

 _Daniel widened his eyes and faceplanted with his hand . " Oh , yeah ! I knew that we forgot to mention something inportant . You see , Dick , we are actually not completely a ghost . We are a halfa . A half human and a half ghost hybrid . We can change our forms into either a human or a ghost by concentrating . We are technically neither dead nor alive . "_

" _Oh , um , when we are in human form , we won't like become an undead zombie , with no heartbeats or brain activity , that will be bend on eating human flesh , will we ? "_ _" HAHAHAHAHA! " Daniel burst into laughter , rolling around on his stomach . Daevi laughed too , which he tried to supress to no avail . Dick felt a blush growing on his face . " HEY , stop laughing at me! Its not funny at all. "_

" *sigh* Oh , chum . When will you wake up ? "

 _After a few seconds , they calmed down . Daniel laid on the floor , seemingly tired after his laughing fit . He wiped a tear from his eye . " Oh , man . Sorry for laughing . I couldn't help it ! Anyway , when we are in human form . We are almost completely human , except for a lower body temperature , slower heartbeats , our blood color and access to our ghost abilities . Not become a flesh eating zombie . "_

 _"Oh . " Daevi turned to Dick . " I am sorry , but there isn't enough time to talk some more . Richard . Have you made your decision yet ?" Daniel sat up , ready to hear his answer ._ _Dick though about it ._ _After analyzing all the information given by the ghosts and their manerism and appearance , he came up with a decision ._

" - is so lonely without you . Alfred is rather - "

 _Dick spoke up . " Guys . Everything that you' ve have told me is kinda really far feched and more like a fiction story . BUT - " He gave a meaningful glance to Daniel to shut him up . " - I believe in you two . Also , how could I say no in helping someone to save the world , especially myself ? "_

 _Daniel and Daevi smiled . They held out one of their hand , indicating to Dick to hold their hand . Then , simultaniously , they asked . " Are you ready to face your destiny ? " Dick took a deep breath . He could feel that this is a life-changing moment . " If I agree , will I be able to protect those I love ? " They nodded their heads . To be honest , it is kinda creepy . Dick then hesitantly held their welcoming hands . There was a flash of blinding green light as the three soul fragments merged together and became one ._

Then , he woke up . Dick-Daniel-Daevi , whoever he is , opened blurry eyes . His head felt foggy . He then heard a voice and felt someone shaking him lightly . " Robin ? Are you awake ? Can you hear me ? " He turned to look at whoever it was . He saw an unknown black figure , with white eyes and black horns , looming over him .

The boy felt his body tense . He narrowed his glowing green eyes at the black creature and shot a green ectoblast at it. The creature dogded the blast . " ROBIN ! WAKE UP ! " The boy jerked . His head cleared . He remembers everything , like that his name was Daniel and Daevi and that his name is Dick , but he is curently Robin . " Batman... " He gasped in shock at the large hole in the wall and looked at his hand . He realised something . " I...I almost shot you . I ALMOST KILLED YOU ! "

Dick breathed quicker and quicker , his eyes flashing between glowing green and sapphire blue , staring at his shaking hands . Batman slowly inched closer . " Robin . Calm down . Breathe slowly . It's alright . " He went to put a hand on his shoulder , when Dick voliently flinched away . He looked at Batman with tearful electoplasmic eyes . " Batman , PLEASE stay away from me . I don't WANT to HURT YOU . JUST STAY AWAY ! "

Dick jumped off the bed , turned invincible and intangible and phased through the wall . He kept his invincibility on and ran off , intend on running from Batman and everyone . The door opened and Batman rushed out .He shouted ." ROBIN , STOP ! " He looked for Robin , but couldn't find him . Dinah came from the room next to the medical room . " Batman ! What was that shot ? Are we under attack ? " He ignored her .

Batman cursed under his breath . He ran off to find the team members in the living room, with Black Canary following him , exactly where he needed them to be . He stalked in , an angry aura surrounding him . The team, except Robin , frozed in fear .

" Everyone . Robin has woken up . However , he has powers now . He has ran off somewhere in this base . Find him NOW and bring him here unharmed . You may use force if necessary . All of you go to the east side of the base and search for him . NOW ! " The team ran off to the east side of the base . Miss Martian established the mindlink between them .

 _' Is everyone online ? '_ _' Yes , Megan . '_

' _Yes , I am . Megalicious . '_ _' Really , kid dork ? '_ _' Batman mentioned that Robin has powers now . '_ _' Yeah . But how is that possible ? '_ _' Our questions shall be reserved for later . Now , concentrate on finding Robin . Megan , Connor . Go that way . Artemis , Wally . Go this way . When you find Robin , inform us immediately . '_ _' Ok , Kal . '_ _' You got it , boss . '_ _' Ok . '_ _' Alright . '_ Batman turned to Dinah . " We will search at the west side of the base . " He then ran off , without waiting for her .

Everyone continued searching ,but they couldn't find him . They couldn't find even a single clue on Robin's whereabouts . It was like he had dissapeared into thin air !

Wally zipped around , calling for Robin . " Rob ! ROB ! "


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis ran after Wally , panting . " BAYWATCH , SLOW DOWN ! " Wally either didn't hear her or ignored her and continued running forward .Artemis stopped running and groaned tiredly . She took a deep breath and shouted . " BAYWATCH ! " Wally ran around , trying to find Dick , when he accidently crashed into someone . " OWWW ! " He looked infront of him and saw none other than Dick , sitting infront of him , rubbing his forehead . " Rob ? Oh-my-gosh . Are-you-ok ? " He mentally informed his team about his discovery .

 _Guys . I found him /_ _Alright . Keep him there until we arrive / Do not let him disappear /_ _Got it , boss ._ Wally went to put a hand on Dick's shoulder , but Dick quickly leant away . He looked at Wally with glowing radioactive green eyes , which made Wally freeze with fear . Wally felt a strong instinct to run away , which he had never felt before by being near his best friend .

While he was frozen in fear , Dick quickly stood up and ran _through_ the wall . Wally sat there on the ground , gaping at where Dick was seconds ago . Artemis finally arrived . She took one look at Wally and instantly went to check if he was alright . She waved her hand infront of his face . " Baywatch ? Wally ? Are you ok ? Where's Dick ? " Wally pointed a shaking finger at the wall . " Rob-he ... w-went _through_ the w-wall ... o-over there . "Artemis gave him a deadpan look and slapped him on the head . " Seriously , kid dofus . This is not the right time to make a joke . It is _not_ possible to go _through_ walls , powers or not . " " B-but , _Arty_ . Im not joking ! I swear- "

While Wally tried to convince Artemis , Megan , Connor and Kaulder were rushing towards where Wally and Artemis are . All of a sudden , Dick ran out of the wall , almost crashing into them . They all stopped running . " Stay _away_ from _me_! " Megan gasped . The boys' eyes widened in horror . They looked in slient fear at Dick's pupiless glowing radioactive eyes . His eyes were like those monsters in the horror movies . Dick turned from them to run the other way , but he was surrounded . Batman , Black Canary and Red Tornado were blocking the way . The rest of the team were blocking the other way . " Superboy . Constrain Robin _now_ . "

Superboy grabbed Dick around his middle tightly from behind , trapping his arms and preventing him from escaping . " NO ! **NO !** LET **GO** OF **ME ! LET ME GO !** " Dick flayed around in Superboy's hold , trying to escape by moving widely . He didn't want to hurt Connor , but he REALLY wanted to get away . Everyone stared in horror . Dick's voice had turned _echoey_ and _unnatural , like he wasn't human ._ It made chills go down their spines . " ROBIN ! ENOUGH ! CALM DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME . " Dick stopped moving around . He looked at Batman with wide , pupiless eyes. Batman narrowed his eyes at Dick. " Why are you running away from us? "

Dick glared at him. " **Why do YOU think I'm running away from all of you , oh _world's_ _greatest detective_ ? Think about it ! " **

Batman pressed his lips in a thin line. " You think that I am going to harm you because you have powers. Am I correct? " Dick's slience and his turned away gaze is enough for the heroes to know that Batman is right. Batman sigh. " Superboy. Let go of Dick . " Uncertainly , Superboy did as he was told. Dick just stood there, not making any eye contact with anyone. Batman kneeled down infront of Dick, until both of them were around equal height.

Batman pulled off his cowl and placed a hand on Dick's shoulder . " _Dick_. Look at _me_. " Yet, Dick stubbornly looked away. " _Chum_. _Look_ at _me_. " Ectoplasmic pools met dark blue eyes . " I promise you. I will _never_ , _ever_ cause harm to you _intentionally_ because of your powers. " Dick took in a shuddering breath. " Okay. I trust you . " The echo is gone from his voice. Bruce stood up, his hand still on Dick's shoulder . " Everyone. Report to the main room. Dick and I will discuss with everyone some important things there. " The dymanic duo went away.

The teens ( and Black Canary ) followed to the main room, they all sat down, awaiting answers. Dick sat at the front , with Bruce giving slient support. Dick's ectoplasmic eyes started to dim. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, before opening them , showing his eyes have reverted back to their usual sapphire color. " Alright, everyone. Listen, I apologize for scaring all of you. I had kinda freaked out, when I almost shot Bruce. " Dick rubbed the back of his neck nervously ."About my , um, powers , I will try my best to explain as much as I could . "

" First of all, does everyone know who is Danny Phantom? " Wally waved his hand excitedly , like a hyper toddler in kindergarten . " Oh, I know! He was like , the first solo teenage superhero ever ! OMG, he was soo _cool-_ " Artemis covered his mouth. " Shut up, baywatch! "

Megan, Connor and Kaulder looked confused. Kaulder spoke up . " Who is this Danny Phantom , Robin ? " Dick continued. " Danny Phantom was a ghost. He was the hero of Amity Park about 20 years ago. He disappeared during an event that is known as 'the great ghost hunt ' . " Dick then got a secretive , sly smile on his face . " However, not many knew that Phantom was not what he seemed. " Connor grumbled, wanting to know what the secret is. " Meaning ? " " He was a halfa, a hybrid between a ghost and a human. "

Everyone's , even Bruce's , jaw dropped in shock. Bruce looked at Dick. " How is that _possible_? No one can be half dead and half alive at the same time . " Dick smiled a bit at him . It wasn't everyday that someone knew _something_ that the _Batman_ didn't already know about .

" I'll explain soon. In Amity park , about 21 years ago, there lived a ghost hunting family. They were known as the Fentons. Jackson and Madeline Fenton were scientists, with an unfathomable interest in ghosts. They were known to run around, wearing orange and blue jumpsuits , armed with weapons that were supposed to capture and harm ghosts. However, they never succeeded. Coupled with Jackson's poor manners, they were known as laughing stocks. "

" They had two children. A 16 years old daughter named Jasmine , also known as 'Jazz' and a 14 years old _adopted_ son named Daniel, also known as ' _Danny_ '. " The words 'adopted' and 'Danny ' were spoke with great dislike, as if Dick didn't like saying that . " Anyway, the Fentons had finally managed to built a portal to the ghost zone, after years of hardwork. " Wally's whisper of " _Awesome_ ! " went ignored . " They turned on the portal and- " The teens , even the adults, leaned forward in anticipation. " -it didn't turn on. "

Artemis exclaimed . " _Seriously_! They must have been _so_ disapointed. " Dick answered back. " Yeah, they were. Danny was then dared to go inside the portal gateway by his two best friends. Putting on a black and white jumpsuit, he went inside. He tripped and accidentally pressed the 'on' button inside. " Connor huffed. " What was the ' _on_ ' button doing _inside_ the gateway? " Dick replied. " Jackson, despite being a scientist, was known to be rather dumb and really dense . He was the one to had installed it inside the portal . " Megan gasped. " Oh, Dick! What happened after Danny tripped ? "

Dick's face became grim . " The portal turned on and the electricity shocked Danny. While being shocked, his DNA got fused with ectoplasm, his molecules got rearranged and he half died . " Everyone gasped in horror. Megan curled into Connor's chest, who wrapped an arm numbly around her. Artemis leant onto Wally , who leant back on her. Black Canary held a hand to her mouth. Red Tornado remained the same ( duh! He's a robot!) and Bruce tighten his grip slightly.

Dick continued the story , bowing his head solemnly . " After... he woke up, he realized that he has ghost powers and can transform into a ghost and back to human at will. With the portal activated , ghosts started appearing in Amity Park , attacking the citizens . Danny decided to become a hero , with the help of his best friends . And that was how Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom . "

Dick looked around at the others, all looking sad for Danny's unfortunate half death. " Is... everyone alright? There isn't really any need to be sad . It happened years ago , even before most of you were born .I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you to pity him . " Wally stared at him. " _Dude_ , how could _you_ say that? Sure, it happened _years ago_ , but still! A kid was half killed by his own parents' invention! He _deserves_ someone being _sad_ and _pitiful_ for him! Especially since - "

Dick became angry and his pupils flashed green . " NO! Why don't you all _understand_ that I _don't want_ your _pity_? I mean it! I half died because I was _stupid_ enough to get dared and _clumsy_ enough to _trip_ over a stupid _wire_! So , _really_ , it's my own _fault_ I half died that day . Plus, _news flash_ , I'm _already over_ that _accident_. I don't need to get _reminded_ about it _again_! That's why I _don't_ want your pity , got it ? "

Dick glared at everyone. The temperature became lower and more chilly. The teens and adults were suprised and kinda scared at Dick's uncharisteristic outburst. Usually, Dick is calm under situations like this, but it seems like this time is really personal for him. As their minds processed what Dick had just said, they realised that Dick had been referring himself from Danny's viewpoint, which is rather odd. The answer for the oddness seems to be at the tip of their tongue.

Bruce frowned in though, his mind running through the story, what he knew about the fentons, Dick's powers, Phantom's powers , ect. Then, it hit him like a ton of brick. He turned to his son, who was looking down at his hands with a guilty look on his face . " Dickie, you are the reincarnation of Danny Fenton/Phantom, aren't you? "


	4. Chapter 4

In Mount Justice, the teens are having a sleepover in the common room. Currently, they are lying around , watching a new movie called Venom. " Dude, I still can't believe that you used to be Phantom, the world's first awesome teenage superhero with ghost powers. I mean , you don't look like a half-dead zombie with ghost powers . " Wally rolled over to look at Dick. Dick sigh. " Never judge a book by its cover , Wally . " Artemis flops over to her back side . " Seems like I'm the only one without superpowers on this team, huh? Ugh, not fair! " The boys snickers at her misfortune.

Megan lights up. " Robin? Do you mind telling us about some of your adventures when you were Phantom? I would love to hear some! " " Great idea, megalicious! Rob, tell us , please ? " Wally tries to use his puppy eyes on Dick, but failed miserably. Wolf comes over and nuges Dick's face, whinning. Dick pats his head. " Hey, buddy. You also want to listen about my ghostly adventures, hmm? " Wolf puts on his cutest face and whins again. " Haha, alright. I'll tell one now. "

The team gets excited. After switching off the TV, they turn on their flashlights and settle down to listen to his story. Dick thinks. " Hmm, I guess I can tell you about my first ever ghost fight . It had happened in school during lunch time . My best friend , Sam , had changed the lunch menu . To be honest , it was horrible . Most of the dishes were made with mud and grass , not a single dish was made with meat . " Wally gasped . " What , no meat ? Why did he do that ? " " She . Sam was a girl . Her name is Samantha , but she hates being called that . " Wally teases Dick . " Oh , was she your girlfriend ? " " No , she was not my girlfriend . Why does everyone always assume that ? Anyway , She is a ultra-recyclo vegetarian , whose mission in life is to have no more animals slaughtered for eating . "

Artemis raised a brow . " Geez , wonder why she hates eating meat . " " Let's just say she was traumatised by her parents when she was a kid . " " How did that happen ? " " Visit to a slaughter house at the preschool level age equals to traumatic experience for young children . Whch is why she decided to become a ultra vegen and one of the reasons for her to become a goth . " " She was a goth ? " " Yeah , another traumatic experience that involves lots and lots of pink . " Artemis and the boys shivered at the mental image of pink everywhere . "Well , since the lunch menu had gotten changed , a ghost called lunch lady got mad and decided on getting revenge on Sam . Of course, I didn't want Sam to get splattered into a pancake by the ghost. So, I turned ghost for the first time since the accident. "

" Since it was my first time, I didn't really know how to use my powers properly. The lunch lady threw piles of plates and utensils of all sorts at my friends. So, I turned my legs into a ghost tail and flew to catch the plates! I even had to use my mouth to catch some. " Kaldur speaks up . " What is the use of the ghost tail ? " " It gives me the ability to fly faster . Megen giggles. " Then, what? How did you defeat her? " " I phased my friends through the wall into the hallway. " Wally grins. " Cool! Rob, can-you-phase-me- " The others shushed him. " As I was saying, the lunch lady appeared with winds blowing around her, ruining the books and stuff in the lockers. Then, meat of different variety flew over, sticking on the lunch lady. "

Wally scrunched his nose . " Eww, evil lunch lady , ruining all the meat. " Connor frowned in confusion. " Where did all the meat come from? " Dick grins in amusement. " Apparently, while all the students were suffering from eating grass and meat, all the teachers were having a secret all-meat party. " Connor grunts. " Mean teachers, just like the monkeys. " Everyone sweatdrops at him. Kaldur ponders about something . " What was the point of getting all those meat? " " Oh, you know, to turn into a giant meat monster. " Megan gasps. " Oh no, did she hurt anyone ? " " Nope, I managed to defeat her by literally punching the meat off her . Though she really did hurt something important of mine. " " What? " Dick dramatically wails in despair. " My love for meat ! " Artemis snorts. " What did she do, ate you for dinner ? "

" Something worse than that. My other best friend, Tucker, he is an obessed meat lover. So, while Sam , Tucker and I were cleaning up all the meat during detention, he picked up some of the meat from the floor and guess what he did? " " What did he do? " " He ate it! " The team got disgusted faces on their faces, except for Wally. " What's so disgusting about that. I mean , meat is meat. " Everyone looks at him, surprised. " Geez, KF. Your love for meat is just like Tucker's. I regret the day you two meet each other. " Artemis exclaims. " Just imagining it makes me want to hurl. " " Same. " The teams giggles at the mental image that Megan showed them in their minds.

Suddenly, the lights turns on. Red Tornado is standing by the door, looking at them. " Team, why are you all still awake? Go to sleep in five minutes or I will inform Black Canary of your disobedience ." Wally zipped over. " Okay, okay. We'll go to sleep now. You can go . Good night! " Red Tornado stares at him. " Good night. " He leaves. Wally turns off the lights and zips back into the covers. " Hey, Dick? Could you tell us another story, please? " Dick sigh. " No. It's time to sleep now for real. " Dick lies down next to Wally, snuggling into his side. Wally wraps an arm around him, as the others settles to sleep aaround them. The flashlights get switched off one by one, until it is completely dark.

" Hey, guys? " " Mmm, Dick? " Listening to his friends' - no, his brothers' and sisters' - breathing as they slowly become sleepy, he decides to tell them something. " You know, before that fight with the lunch lady, I've always wanted to become an astronaut, ever since I was in pre-school. But after my first fight , I had decided to become a superhero. Being able to protect everyone as Phantom felt great. *sigh* I really miss that feeling. " Megan whispers. " Do you miss your old life? " "To be honest, no. I wasn't happy then. My dream was broken , my grades were terrible and I had no time to just relax and be myself. I'm really happy to have a chance to start over with a proper loving family. You guys are like my brothers and sisters , and also the bestest friends I've ever had the pleasure of meeting . " The team feels touched. Wally hugs him closer . " Oh, little bro. We all think the same of you. " The others also agreed with their own forms of reply. Slowly , the calming atmosphere and the warm feelings from Dick's mini-speech lulled everyone to sleep, smiling.


End file.
